Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 11/18/13 14 feats bori (v3.0) 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance While training or on a mission, Zumoni most often wears a long black cloak with light blue flames on the bottom. Underneath this, he wears simple black clothing, and inside his cloak he hides his ninja tools. His slightly long hair almost always hides his Konoha forehead protector. On the shoulders of his cloak, he has one kanji on each side. The left side says 'Spirit' while the right side says 'Demon'. The meaning of this is unknown, as he has kept it to himself all the time. Zumoni also has a second outfit, namely his Tezuka Clan robes. These look a lot like his normal clothing, but instead of having tight sleeves which form around his arms smoothly, they have wide sleeves with the typical Tezuka blue on the end. He also has a blue belt around his waist in this color, and a blue forehead protector instead of a black one. On the back of the cloak, there is a large kanji saying 'wind'. During his free time, he often wears dark green, blue or red shirts. For jeans, he either wears blue or black. He dislikes yellow in his clothing. Personality Zumoni is known as a trusty person. He does a lot for his friends and likes doing anything as long as he has a good time. He has grown up in a messy family and therefore mostly lacks knowledge of traditions. Apart from that, he does have good manners for most part. He likes to play music to relax, usually on his harmonica or on a simple leaf. Zumoni believes in being free to choose what you want to do, without pressure from outside. He believes respect should be earned by deeds opposed to titles and medals. For him in person, it means he has no desire to become a higher rank. If it would not mean he could go on more dangerous missions, he would still be genin. He trains to become strong and focuses on perfecting his techniques a lot. His alignment is mostly neutral good, although he can have traits of chaotic good at times. When Zumoni gets worked up, he starts lightly emmiting chakra, creating a harmless field of static chakra around him. This is a natural side-effect of his control over Static chakra. ZumoGenin.PNG|Zumoni in his genin ninja outfit ZumoLeisure.PNG|Zumoni in his leisure clothes ZumoTezuka.PNG|Zumoni in his clan's official clothing ZumoChuunin.png|Zumoni as a Chuunin Theme songs *General theme song: Okami Soundtrack - Okikurmi's Theme *Heavy sparring, light battle: Okami Soundtrack - Ushiwaka's Dance, Playing With Ushiwaka *Tough Battle: Okami Soundtrack - Twin Devils *'Superiority': Okami Soundtrack - A Monster's Presence *At Peace: Okami Soundtrack - Harami Lake or Okami Soundtrack - Reset (Thank you) Ninja Way "I don't stop if there is a wall in front of me, I simply use all my power to pass it, no matter how long it takes or how I have to do it. That is my ninja way." --Zumoni's Ninja Way 'Stats' Total: 105SP ' '''Banked: 1 ' 'Strength: 12 14SP ' 'Speed: 17 24SP ' 'Chakra Levels: 17 24SP ' 'Chakra Control: 18 26SP ' 'Endurance: 13 16SP ' '''CP: 125CP + 100CP Yin Seal Supercharge: 30CP max 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chuunin: Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: Static Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 0 'Wind Release 6' *Beast Tearing (or Wave) Palm (10CP) *Wind Release: Vortex Palm - The jutsu his brother invented specifically for Zumoni. (10CP) *Wind Release: Hurricane Strike - Zumoni focuses a large amount of wind chakra in his hand, which will engulf his whole arm. A direct hit causes massive damage, and even if it is sidestepped, there will be a wind current surrounding his arm to cause damage. (20CP) *Wind Release: Tezuka Gale Beast - A large, dragon-like hurricane. Around the jutsu, there are large wind currents, and it's filled with chakra currents inside. (20CP) *'Wind Release: Gale Beast Cloak' - Slightly visible wind currents form around the user and increase his speed and strength. The currents do not protect him, and while they theoretically could throw off kunai or shuriken, they will still hit the user. Speed, dodge and +3 Strength, hit landing (10CP upkeep) *'Wind Release: Demon blades' - The user sends out a dozen of nearly invisible blades of wind capable of shearing through most things with ease without an outward movement, launching a deadly suprise attack. Apart from the hand seals, there is no visible indication the jutsu is cast. When increasing the strength of the jutsu, the user can choose whether to create stronger blades, or more blades. (20CP) 'Item Specialist 3' *'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP *'Armlength Blades' - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. Zumoni can summon the Blades from marks on his shoulder blades. *'Shuriken Galestorm' - Zumoni summons about 100 shuriken from a scroll. He charges the scroll with Wind Chakra to give the shuriken a higher velocity. The shuriken themselves do not conduct the chakra, they only get trusted forward from the scroll. (CP: 10 for the shuriken summon, 5 for the chakra charge.) 'Sealing Specialist 3' *'Yin Seal Level I' - A diamond shaped seal placed on Zumoni's lower left arm, holding 30CP. *'Yin Seal Level II' - A stronger version of the Yin Seal, holding 65CP. *'Yin Seal Level III' - An even more developed version of the Yin Seal, which holds a total of 100CP in it. 'Other Feats 2' *'Extra stat points' - Gives +7 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +7 stat points Academy Jutsu (Here for easy reference) *Transformation *Bunshin no jutsu *Body Flicker technique *Body Replacement (Substitution) *Rope escape technique *Basic Sealing *Tree climbing practice *Water Walking practice 'Feat Culminations' These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones which Zumoni often uses in attack combinations. They are not worth feat points. *'Distance Slam' - Zumoni will use a Vortex Palm to send his opponent flying backwards. As the jutsu hits, he will charge up a Beast Tearing Palm to send the opponent back even more, and inflict more damage. for Vortex Palm, 10CP for Beast Tearing Palm *'Shuriken Cloud' - Using his Shuriken Galestorm from right above his opponent at first, Zumoni will then bodyflicker directly down and strike with his Arm Blade from above. Only uses one arm blade. for Bodyflicker, 15 for Shuriken Galestorm 'Equipment' 13END + 12EP from feats = 25 EP 'Weapons' *(0EP) Armlength Blades *(2EP) Set of Shuriken *(3x 2EP) Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken *(3EP) Three Smoke Bombs 'Armor and misc' *(4EP) Medium Armor 'Items' *(3x 3EP) Chakra Pill, restores CP equal to Base CP level (40CP as Jonin). *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear *(0EP) Harmonica Ryo * Ryo earned: 47000 * Ryo left: 47000 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 91' *'Banked: 3' *'Week: 1/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'S-Rank: 0' 'A-Rank: 5' *Save Zinto 3QP *Capturing Susamo 4QP *Black Flag Puppeteers 4QP *Stolen Eye OSed *Desolation of the Blue Phantom 4QP 'B-Rank: 6' *Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 3QP *Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout 4QP *Jeisen just wants to have fun 4QP *Hyuga Bandits 4QP *The Titans 4QP *Overkill 3QP 'C-Rank: 7' *The Beholder 3QP *Yogg's Cavern 3QP *Chocolate Fapper 3 4QP *Clear the Bandit Town 3QP *The Nemean Lion 3QP *Wizard Puzzles 4QP - Chuunin Rank Up *The Sword of Zetsu 4QP 'D-Rank: 0' 'Raids: 0' 'Other:' *Waiting for chuunin exams 1QP *Free Training 1QP *Resting 1QP *Walk after Lunch 1QP *An Open Field 1QP *Food Maybe 1QP *Cafe 1QP *At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire 1QP (9/15/13) *The Lake 1QP (9/18/13) *Reading... things 1QP (9/22/13) *Walking in the Konoha Camp 1QP (9/23/13) *Final Will 1QP - Chardev *Waiting Outside 2QP (10/4/13) *Search for Susamo 1QP (10/5/13) *A visitor in Konoha 2QP (10/11/13) *Travel Plans 3QP (10/12/13) *Cooling Down 2QP (10/19/13) *My Greatest Desire Fulfilled 1QP (Chardev) *Hatred 1QP (11/14/13) *Nen's a what? 1QP (11/16/13) *Back in town with good and bad news 1QP (11/19/13) *Nothing to do 1QP (11/23/13) 'History and Story' Zumoni grew up in the village belonging to the Tezuka clan and Jamani clan, once only the Jamani clan before they took possession of the Tezuka village and annexed it into their own. When he was 10 years old, his then 17 years old brother Atsuse was killed by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, who secretly was the leader of the civil war set up by the Tezuka Clan. Around this time, he also lost many other family members who also turned against the Hokage along with Atsuse, but following his brothers' teachings, he kept loyal to the Hokage and his village. Shortly after the incident, he went to the ninja academy in Konoha after intense sword training from his family, who specialized in weapons or all sorts. He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle during his Genin times. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on a jutsu originally created by his deceased brother, which he has mastered. After he became chuunin, he was granted access to secret jutsu from his clan, which he started mastering quickly. He showed a large interest in the jutsu of the Dark Gale, a famous ninja from his clan from the time of his grandparents. Around the time he reached Jonin level, Zumoni began traveling around the world to learn new jutsu and train in diverse climates. On his first trip, he took Harumi Tamashi with him, a person he has grown notably close to since he met her. After that, he went to the land of Lightning on his own to train himself. He had to come back early from this is there were some problems regarding the land of Lightning. Since then, he hasn't traveled much more, instead, he tries to find more things he personally enjoys. He also spend more time training a new style of jutsu, which he mostly keeps hidden. Recently, Harumi and he started living together temporarily, as Harumi's family plans to move to Konoha. During this time (and a bit before as well but now for reals) he and Harumi found themselves in love. Shortly after becoming a jonin, Zumoni was called to his village and became one of the Tezuka Clan's leaders. This means he can now act as bridge between the normally passive Tezuka clan and Konoha in times of war, although this bond is not very strong yet, and never used. During this time, it was also revealed that Jigoro, Zumoni's uncle, had been experimenting with Edo Tensei, with which he eventually was able to revive Atsuse Tezuka, the deceased brother of Zumoni. However, things turned grim as Atsuse desired revenge on Konoha and the Hokage as they were responsible for his death. However, before the intel on that arrived at the Hokage, the ANBU who was supposed to inform the Hokage was killed, and the intel most likely was lost with him. The encounter with the dark side of Atsuse made Zumoni question about his strength and life choices, and he began working on a proper balance of his mind and body. Relationships *Harumi Tamashi - Lives with him, his girlfriend. *Reiko Ichiyama - Zumoni's eternal rival. Zumoni is his superior, although Reiko claims otherwise. The Tsumetaigan are great eyes. *Nenshou "Nen" Natsuin - Zumoni's buddy BroNen, very good friend. Also an ANBU (even though no one knows that) and boyfriend of Hiwatari. Currently, he is supposedly dead, and Zumoni bears a deep grudge against the one who killed him. The identity of this person is unknown to him, however. *Hiwatari Zukaro - Zumoni's student and Nen's girlfriend. Also disappeared after Nen died, making Zumoni mildly worried about her. *Jeisen Uchiha - The Hokage. A wise man and greatly skilled. Zumoni admires his power. *Naoku Jugo - Once a rival of Zumoni, now weaker than him. *Taikenji "Tai" Momochi - Sort of a friend, but he can be annoying. *Rikukara Suzuki - A nice guy and friend of Zumoni. *Asumizu Kigen - Appearently, they have been on a mission before. Whether that is true or not, he's a nice guy. Also a good ninja. *Kurai Uchiha - Ex-Squadmate and good friend. *Toiyarochi Senju - Ex-squadmate and friend. *Haydon Saath - Zumoni thinks of him as a friend, although he can sometimes annoy Zumoni. *Tiburan "Tibs" Momochi - Means nothing to Zumoni. *Kamina Nakagawa - Nothing against him, but he's just a little bit too touchy with Harumi. *Samara Tanaka - Zumoni feels he should protect her after Haydon dumped her (rudely) before his eyes. He has no other feeling for her. He hasn't seen her in a long time though. *Zenko Sugawara - Zumoni considers him a mentor of some sort, as he also uses Wind. He does not see him often though. *Malkeru Uchiha - Old sensei. Zumoni doesn't particularly like him, but still sees him as a teacher and mentor. *Susamo Uchiha - Nothing with him, nothing against him. *Levi Yuki - Attacked the Hokage. Damn he's not a friend. *Kuro Inuzuka - Zumoni has nothing against him, but he's pretty annoying. Kuro thinks Zumoni wanted to kill him and it irritates him. *Yasu Hyuga - Nothing with him, nothing against him. Still hasn't given his weighs back though. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure